Naruto: Adventure in The Future
by Namikaze Renton Kumagawa
Summary: Naruto Terlempar kemasa Depan sehingga Naruto Terpaksa memulai hidup barunya di masa Modern. (Authornya gk pintar bikin Summary) Rated M untuk Kata Kasar dan Lemon/Lime di chapter tertentu. RnR?


**A/N : Hai Minna-san! Aku Persembahkan First Fictku yg Masih Baru sekaligus Crossover pertamaku ^_^. jika ada kesalahan, Gak jelas dan gak rapi mohon di maklumi karena ini Fict Pertamaku. kemungkinan Di Fictku ini mungkin saja Genrenya bertambah atau Ratednya berubah dan di sini naruto bersifat Dewasa dan tidak bodoh lagi dan menjadi SANGAT KUAT karena memiliki RINNEGAN DARI NAGATO dan SHARINGAN MILIK ITACHI**

**oke tanpa banyak ba bi bu lagi**

* * *

**SELAMAT MEMBACA**

**Naruto Crossved Bleach**

**Naruto Masashi Kishimoto**

**Bleach Tite Kubo**

**Pairing: ? (Belum di pikirkan)**

**Warning: GaJe, Typo bertebaran (Maybe), OOC, OC, Jurus Buatan Sendiri, Alur GaJe, dan Lain lain**

**Genre: Adventure, Fantasy**

* * *

**PROLOG**

'Naruto, jika begini terus bukan hanya kau. Tapi seluruh Aliansi juga akan hancur.. Aku akan keluarkan seluruh kekuatanku, lalu sisanya kau yang kau harus menyegel Juubi di perutmu dengan resiko kau akan terlempar kemasa depam' Naruto yang kini berada di alam bawah sadarnya memandang kaget ke arah Kurama.  
'APA? Apa maksudmu Kurama?'  
'Aku akan meleburkan seluruh cakra dankekuatanku, lalu memberikannya padamu Setelah itu kau harus menyegel Juubi kedalam perutmu maka Juubi dan aku akan menyatu. Tapi Resikonya adalah kamu akan Terlempar kemasa depan'  
'Tapi Kurama-'  
'Jangan Banyak Tapi, Cuma ini Jalan yg bisa Kita Ambil. Apa kau mau Semua Orang yg kamu sayangi MATI?! oh iya gunakan juga Sharingan Pemberian Itcahi dan juga Rinnegan Pemberian Nagato' Kurama memotong Perkataan Naruto. '...' Naruto Terdiam dan mulai berpikir 'Baiklah ' Ucap Naruto dengan Lesu karena tidak ada pilihan lain. setelah mendengan jawaban naruto, kyuubi pun menghilang dan menyatu dengan wujud Naruto. Lalu Tubuh Naruto di selimuti Chakra kuning keemasan dan dari belakang tubuh naruto muncul 9 ekor yang melambai – lambai.

Naruto Mulai membuka matanya dan nampaklah sepasang mata berbeda yaitu Rinnegan (Kanan) dan Mangekyou Sharingan berbentuk Shuriken (Kiri). Madara yang Berada di Atas kepala Juubi yg di kendalikannya Shock Melihat sepasang mata berbeda yg di miliki naruto.  
"Madara Uchiha, Menyerahlah jika tidak maka kau akan menyesalinya"Suara serak dan menggema terucapkan dari mulut Naruto. Lalu ekor di belakangnya mulai membentuk sebuah Bola hitam raksasa hingga besarnya hampir menyamai sebuah Gunung di belakangnya.  
"!?" beberapa Ninja aliansi termasuk teman naruto Kaget dan Shock Melihat Mata Naruto. Madara Mulai merasakan dirinya Bergetar hebat karena tekanan Killing Intent dari naruto.

"Da.. dari mana kau dapatkan kedua jenis mata itu bocah!?" Ucap Madara yg masih kaget dan sedikit Takut. "Mata ini adalah pemberian dari Itachi dan Nagato yg Percaya kepadaku bahwa aku bisa menciptakan perdamaian" Balas Naruto Dingin

"Ck.. awas kau!" madara mulai Memerintahkan Juubi lewat Batin. Seketika Juubi mulai membentuk 5 bijuudama sekaligus dari ekornya.

"Terserah apa katamu" Ucap Naruto. Lalu Bijuudama milik Naruto mengecil sampai seukuran Rasengan biasa. Lalu di bawanya Bijuudama mini itu mendekat ke arah Madara. Lalu 5 Bijuudama milik juubi di tembakkan ke arah naruto. "NARUTO, PERGI DARI SANA!" Teriak semua Ninja Aliansi akan tetapi serangan juubi hanya mengenai bukit sehingga bukit itu hancur dan rata dengan tanah.

"...?" Betapa Kagetnya Madara karena Kecepatan Naruto Melebihi Hiraishin dan bahkan mata sharingannya tidak bisa membaca pergerakan naruto. Belum sempat sadar dari kekagetannya naruto muncul di atasnya

'DUAAARR'

Madara Langsung Mati karena Serangan telak dari naruto yg mengenai kepalanya sehingga kepalanya hancur. "Madara telah tewas dan sekarang waktunya menyegel juubi kedalam perutku" ucap naruto datar.

Naruto mendekati juubi "hakke fuin" lalu Juubi tersegel di perut naruto. Tiba-tiba Chakra Kyuubi Menghilang di gantikan dengan chakra Hitam sedikit ungu. Seketika pandangan naruto mulai menghitam setelah itu berubah menjadi pandangan putih.

T B C

Akhirnya Selesai juga nih Chapter 1 yg masih Prolog

Chara dari Bleach akan muncul di Chapter 2 (Maybe)

Mohon Reviewnya yah SENPAI!

aku butuh SARAN dan KRITIK dari SENPAI yg udah SENIOR dan juga Penilaian dari Reader yg terhormat

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


End file.
